


The Other Side of the Edge

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Sequel, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur試著把Merlin說服不要試著遠程下墜再摔死，然後在跟他討價還價時得知了些意外真相。Standing on the Edge of Forever的續。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> [The Other Side of the Edge By Ultra-Geek](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7022106/1/The-Other-Side-of-the-Edge)
> 
> A Sequel to [Standing on the Edge of Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2072787)  
> Again thanks Ultra-Geek for these beautiful fics.=D
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish i own them but nope i own nothing.

這幾天Merlin有點不對勁，變得很安靜。在以為沒人留意時總把視線都放在遠方。滿嘴“是的，陛下。”跟“不，陛下。”還有非常禮貌還有一本正經像個 _僕人_ 。這惹惱Arthur，但他隨得他，認為Merlin，像女孩一樣，正在週期性困擾或者之類的莫名奇妙什麼的。然後不久，訓練過後Gwaine悄悄地挨近他問，“公主殿下你跟Merlin吵架了？我要再給你敲敲嗎？”

所以說其他人﹣好吧，Gwaine，雖然Arthur不肯定Gwaine能不能算成‘人’﹣也留意到merlin有點不對勁。然而現在，Arthur卻完全找不到他。不過他才沒有擔心。不不，因為Merlin再次忘了給他清理靴子令他很氣惱才會在夜裡逛城堡。說算沒人知道Merlin在哪裡他也絕對沒在擔心。或者是惱怒，但不是擔心。

“那邊那個，你，”Arthur招來其中一個守衛說，“你有在哪裡見過我的僕人嗎？高個子，手腳笨拙，看起來有點靠不住...”

“我見到他向城牆走去，陛下，”守衛說。

“太好了，”Arthur說，“那我就可以把他丟下去，弄得像個意外。”

Arthur離開時守衛和應的笑出聲。畢竟王子跟男僕之間的拌嘴早已成為Camelot裡的某種傳奇。“Merlin?”Arthur叫喚，把門甩開然後躡手躡腳走向城牆，“你忘了清理我的靴子，然後有個守衛看到﹣ _Merlin_ ！”

事後，Arthur會試著說服自已，他只是對Merlin直直的站在城牆邊緣，雙手放松在身側，盯著下面遠遠的廣場這場景毫無準備才有點張惶失措。但是現在這一刻，困惑及恐懼覆蓋了他的思路。因為看起來Merlin真的就要跳下去了。這太超過了，他定斷。說到底，這是Merlin啊，不是嗎？他大概會說些沒頭沒腦的東西來解釋他為什麼那樣子站在城牆。總而然之，當Arthur再次說話時，他把聲線保持平穩低沉，“Merlin？你在幹什麼？”

“想東西，”Merlin說，他的聲音平板單調。這令Arthur頸背汗毛直竪，不對頭的感覺在胃裡直直下沉。

“我明白思考對你來說或者是個新概念，”Arthur說，本能地用著平時跟Merlin隨意的戲謔對答著，“但多數人都主張在地上這麼做。而不是站在石邊牆邊上。”

Merlin笑出聲，聽起來從容又率直。這令Arthur緊梆的神經微微舒緩一下。

“在你絆倒自已掉下去之前回來這邊。”他續道。

“掉下去？”Merlin說，沒有轉身，這令Arthur找到的那點輕鬆感都煙消雲散。然後再一次被壓倒性的不對勁技術性擊倒，就因為Merlin那麼稍微地向前傾身，那動作微小到Arthur質疑那是他想像出來。“掉下去可不好。”Merlin說，小聲到Arthur差點聽不到。

“很好，真高興我們都同意這點。”

“那應該能要了我命。”

這跟他轉身給Arthur肚子來一腿一樣有效。他想大叫 _你他媽的在想什麼，你這見鬼的白痴，怎麼竟敢有這種念頭？_ 他想把Merlin從那牆上抓下來然後使勁搖使勁搖使勁搖直到他意識到這事有多瘋狂，但，天，要是Arthur把他抓到安全地方前把Merlin嚇到，然後害他從牆邊掉下去然後，Arthur會不會來不及阻止？靠，靠夭的靠，媽的他是怎麼把自已弄到這種處境？Merlin怎麼會這樣？Arthur怎麼會讓Merlin把自已迫成這樣？“的確會，”Arthur終於說，感覺每個字都有千年重量，“所以不如在那發生之前走下來？好不？”

Merlin搖頭，略為握緊他其中一隻拳頭。“還不行，”Merlin說。

“好的。”Arthur說，雙手舉高雖然他知道Merlin看不見，當他那樣盯著前方時。他感覺喉嚨很乾，搜刮著想說些什麼，說些什麼來讓Merlin說話，因為要是Merlin在說話就等於他沒有想著把自已丟出牆外。“那，不如你來告訴我你在想什麼。”

Merlin呼吸小小地栓住。Arthur想踢自已一腳。“我不能。”Merlin說。

“為什麼？”

“因為你可不會喜歡。”Merlin說，Arthur聽到他的聲音在擅抖。有一部分的王子感到興幸。任何情緒也比Merlin攪得自已聲音變得完全空白平板好，不是嗎？

“試著看。”Arthur說。

“我不能。”Merlin堅持，小小地傾身，向前傾身。Arthur恐懼地移向他，但Merlin沒有再動。

“我發誓，Merlin，什麼都好，我們可以弄好它。我就﹣我們能做到，好不？”Arthur說，都沒怎留意自已在說什麼，“下來，然後我們來想個法子。”

Merlin笑了一聲，比起笑聲更像抽泣，然後說，“你不是萬能的，Arthur。”

靠，去它的，Arthur想，然後踏前一步，距離Merlin跟牆邊兩臂遠。“你倒要先讓我試。”他說。

“我不是想跳，”Merlin軟軟地說。那幾隻字讓Arthur鬆口氣甚至膝頭也放鬆，但那還只是隻字片言，而Merlin還正站在牆上，腳趾戳出石頭被無視。Merlin吞咽一下，“我只是想......”他沒有把句字說完。

“想什麼？”Arthur說。Merlin沒有回答。他只是向下盯著，毫無畏懼。Arthur見過老練的騎士從這高度向下看時嚇到面都綠還站不穩腳，但Merlin就是繼續向下看，一動不動。Arthur躡近，寸步向前。“什麼？”

“我只是想弄明白，”Merlin說，比耳語嚮那麼一點點。

“明白什麼？”Arthur問，知道問也沒有用，但還是要問，感覺比之前更加跟不上卻無能為力。#1這不公平﹣Merlin才應該是那個充滿希望又無憂無慮且賢哲聰明。Merlin才是那個勸服Arthur別幹那些笨到難以置信或自我毀滅的東西。所有東西都倒轉頭來而那是多麼的錯得令Arthur犯昏。“何不先從那裡下來，過來這裡，然後你就可以跟我說說你想弄明白什麼。”

Merlin沒有回答。他只是再次微微的挪動身子，緊盯著外面不知什麼，愚笨的圍巾跟外套在風中翻動。Arthur，別無他法，伸手抓著Merlin的腳。Merlin向下看著他，他的眼睛不可能睜得更大。“Merlin，”他說，喉頭打著結，那結又大又塞又痛。他不知道該說什麼，還能說什麼。所以，比起那些當平常Arthur開始滷莽行事開始荒謬亂來，Merlin會說的那些關於忠誠或者其他見鬼的什麼東西，Arthur只說了一個字。“Please.”

Merlin望著他長長一會兒，然後點頭。他轉過來背對著那跳躍口然後開始從牆上爬下來。Arthur伸手向前抓著他手腕，把他扯到遠離那牆台邊再轉迴他身子讓他的後背碰著城堡，然後Arthur站在他跟那跳躍口中間。Merlin折起雙腿，坐在地上。Arthur小心地看著他一會，在他身前蹲了下來。然後，Merlin站起來轉身向門走去，一個字也沒說。

Arthur立刻直起身抓著Merlin的肩頭。“你要去哪裡？”他問。

盯著Arthur腦袋左後面某處，Merlin說，“你說我忘了給你的靴子做些什麼。我這就去﹣”

“忘了那靴子。”Arthur說，不太肯定他是想大笑還是想哭還是想大吼一點。

“但﹣”

“我說忘了那靴子！”他吼道，然後咬著自已的舌頭。所以是想大吼，嗯。

“不是看起來那樣，”然後Merlin說，不安地蹬著腳，還低頭看著地上的石頭。

“不是？那是什麼？”Arthur說，再次勉強壓下幾乎要抓著Merlin使勁搖至他回復理智的沖動，“因為看起來你正是想要﹣”他止住，說不出那個字，做不到在現實世界提到那實際情況。於是，他改口，“那可不好看。”

“我，”Merlin說，有那麼0.3秒Arthur真的以為能從Merlin口中得到個直接的回應。然而，最後，Merlin只說了，“那很複雜。”

“Merlin.”

“我沒有想要跳，”Merlin說，叉起雙手放在胸前垂著肩，看上去像被完全潰敗，“真的，我不是。”

Arthur什麼也沒說。他不覺得他能。那恐懼那忿怒那背叛感﹣嘿最後那個可真驚訝不是嗎，但，還是一樣，Merlin怎麼竟敢有 _這種_ 念頭﹣讓他的喉頭感到切實的痛。

他們在那裡逗留了很久，沉默著。然後Arthur站直，一發不言地走下樓梯。Merlin無聲地跟在後面，縮起來像半抱著自已，像垂頭耷拉的影子。Arthur直直的走向Gaius的房間，然後聽到當Merlin意識到Arthur正在帶他去見醫師時擅抖的深呼吸，但還是跟著王子走。然而當他們走進房間時，卻沒有醫師的蹤影。

Merlin徑直的走向他那小側室。Arthur由著他，拉過一張椅子感情激烈地坐下。

聽到聲音Merlin轉身，看著Arthur，側起頭。“你在做什麼？”他說。

“坐著。”Arthur答。

“為什麼？”

“因為，我們不知道Gaius啥時才回來，所以我想我寧願坐著等他。”

“你為什麼要等Gaius？”

Arthur直直望著Merlin。“你覺得是為什麼？”他說。

Merlin咬著下巴。“我覺得，”他說，“你該走了。”

“說得真好聽，Merlin，”Arthur說，“但我階銜比你高好幾百萬級。”

Merlin看上去就要反駁，然而一個小男僕急急忙忙的衝進來。看到Arthur坐在桌邊他驚呆了。好一陣子，他才瞪圓著眼站好敬禮。如是者他們得知Gaius正在下城區協助一個特別困難的分娩，因為哪也找不到Merlin所以喚這男孩來跑醫藥品。如無意外醫師會留到早上才回來。

“那，”男孩一走Merlin就說，“Gaius整晚也不在。你還是走吧。”

“然後放任你在這裡自把自為？”Arthur說，“不了謝謝。”

“我沒有想要跳，”Merlin重覆，“我沒事。”

“你為什麼在牆上？”

“跟你說了，”Merlin說，小小地捏起手，“我不能。”

“Merlin，”Arthur說，“你不告訴我是什麼把你趕上塔頂我不會走。”

“那不關你事。”

“我是王子”Arthur說著，站起來，“而你是我的僕人。乃吾的事。說。”＃2

“Arthur﹣”

“不，Merlin，直到你告訴我你見鬼的在上面做什麼。直到你告訴我為什麼。”

“因為那本可能是我，”Merlin崩潰的喊著，湧起淚水在眼框聚集，“他，我﹣，噢天，那可能是我，那差點就是我，那本該是我﹣”他斷話，張著嘴瞪著Arthur，看上去比站在牆邊時更為驚恐。

“Merlin，”Arthur說，感到毫無用處，“Merlin，我完全不知道你在說什麼，我...”

Arthur不知道什麼令他靈光一閃，同時他不知道他之前怎麼可能會錯過這些。好幾天前那拒捕的巫師，那人選擇把自已丟到廣場上了結生命而不是被拘捕。那附近時間起Merlin就突然變得少話嚴肅起來。 _我只是想弄明白。_

“他是個逃犯，Merlin，”Arthur說，“他犯了法。他的死亡是很歉仄，但他學習魔法，他終究也難逃一死。”

Merlin顯眼地畏縮了。

那就像有人在Arthur腦裡點起火炬。 _那可能是我，那差點就是我，那本該是我。_ “噢。”Arthur說。“你是個…噢。 _噢_ 。”

因為那才說得通，不是嗎？當全部危險的魔法生物都像養成了追著Arthur跑的習慣，這才說得通他是怎麼活得這麼長。這才說得通Merlin是怎麼應付兩個僕人的工作量同時還給Gaius當跑腿。這才說得通Merlin怎麼總是完全不戴任何護甲卻毫髮無傷然而又不能作戰自救。這才說得通怎麼Arthur總是被打中頭，然後醒來發現什麼也很好。

“你是個巫師。”Arthur說。

Merlin正在發抖，弱小地抱著自已。現在他看起來更驚恐失魂。他應該的，對吧？因為Merlin是個巫師，而他們在Camelot，而Arthur還是個王子。Merlin連吸一口氣也該被處死。怪不得他會那樣爬上城牆。“你就不能，”Arthur說，“我不知道，你就不能 _不_ 當巫師嗎？”

Merlin搖頭。“不”他說，“不，那樣行不通的。我也沒辦法，那是﹣我可以離開。求你，別把我交出去，我會離開然後﹣”

“Merlin，閉嘴，”Arthur說，“你不會離開，還有…還有我不會告發你。”

“你不會？”Merlin說，不停眨著眼。

“我當然不會，”Arthur說

“但那律令，”Merlin說

“你不邪惡，Merlin，”Arthur說，“你能傷害這國家的機會多的是。你可以讓我殺掉我父親，但你…你真的是個巫師，是不？”

Merlin默默點頭。

“那好吧，”Arthur說，抬手順過他的頭髮。要是Merlin是個巫師，而Merlin不邪惡，那麼還有多少個不邪惡的巫師在外頭？有多少個被Camelot的罪名下殺掉？他現在不能想這個。晚點，晚點他會處置那些個別事件。“好吧。”

“你沒有在生我氣？”Merlin小聲說。

Arthur觀察著他。他想要生氣，他想。他應該要生氣。但Merlin還在那邊打著顫還發著抖還抱著自已還在抽鼻子。這男僕看上去更像一個受驚又迷失的孩子而不是個Camelot法定殺滅的邪惡巫師。腦袋背後哪裡有像Uther的聲音輕聲說這可能都是個陷阱，因為魔法是邪惡又不能姑息且不能信任。Arthur冷靜地給它閉嘴。

“不，”他慢慢的說道，那都是真的。他懷疑事後，當Merlin不再像快要化成碎片灑滿一地時他可能會更加生氣。“沒在生氣。反正不是現在。靠，Merlin，你怎麼﹣為什麼要來Camelot？”

Merlin微聳肩，還在發著抖，看起來快要倒下，“我也不知道。那時候還是個好主意。”他說，“我，呃﹣你確定你不要我離開？”

“為什麼？然後你就可以把自己從另一個高塔丟下去？”Arthur說，不小心厲起聲。

Merlin抖顫地呼口氣，“我不是想跳，”他堅持，低下頭盯著Arthur右邊哪裡。Arthur突然發現Merlin想要說服的也許不是他。Merlin快速地瞥了Arthur，眼睛直直的對上。“你真的不會把我交出去？”

“不，”Arthur說，然後微微抬起頭，裝作思考，“不過,如果你真的那麼渴望在廣場死去...”

要是有那麼一丁點顏色現下都迅速在Merlin臉上褪去，同時他身體危險地左右搖恍。

“我不是認真的，Merlin，”Arthur說，胸口突然升起極端的內疚感。他走向Merlin尷尬地拍拍他肩，“真的。我不會告發你。這不會改變什麼﹣我的意思是，這會改變很多，但我們不一定要改變些什麼。或者之類的這個意思。”

“那很好，”Merlin虛弱地說，“Arthur？”

“什麼？”

“我猜我要吐了。”

“坐下來，你這白痴，”Arthur說，把Merlin推到椅子上然後把他的頭壓到膝間，“所以，你學習魔法。”

Merlin回答時聲音被壓得軟軟的，“是的。”

Arthur把心中千萬個問題壓下去。以後會有時間的問的。於是他說，“那你順手嗎？”#3

Merlin坐直了點，把手脟擱在膝上枱頭對Arthur眨著眼。“什麼？”

“你，跟你的...你的魔法。你在行嗎#3，還是說跟你對兵器一樣那麼糟糕透頂？”

“我，呃，”Merlin皺著眉問。“什麼？”

“嗯，要是你要當我的宮廷巫師總不能太失禮吧，”#4 Arthur說，發現說著名詞其實還滿合適，“說真的，Merlin，給我老實說。”

“你的...宮廷...”Merlin說，“ _什麼？_ ”

這花了Arthur認為比平時所需太多時間進入Merlin腦袋。接著突然Merlin醒悟，一股腦地爭辯著（“我不能當你的宮廷巫師，Arthur，魔法是犯法的。”）然後Arthur無視這些爭論（“不是現在。當我是 _國王_ 時，Merlin，用腦子想想。”）然而最終Arthur還是勉強說服他接受現實，反正Arthur早就想把Merlin弄進議會，無論他喜不喜歡。

“好吧，”終於Merlin瞪著他說，“我會當你的宮廷巫師但不要這頭銜。我不是巫師。還有你別跟Gaius說。”

“別跟Gaius說些什麼？”Arthur問。

“這整件你知道的事，起碼別現在。還有之前，”Merlin說，再次對上Arthur雙眼，“總括來說，今晚的事。那只會讓他擔心。”

Arthur盯著Merlin很久，沒說話。Merlin只是坐著，等著。“你知道要是我不告訴Gaius，你是同意了一個 _未來的_ 職位，”Arthur說“一個職位而要是，要是你﹣你知道，真的那麼做，那職位就留空。而我對天發誓，Merlin要是你﹣我不會修改律令。除非有你給那些不知會從哪裡冒出來愛煽動搞作的魔法神棍們充當個好例子#5，不然我不會那麼做。”

他在說謊。他們都知道他在說謊。他們都知道只要Gaius一回來，Arthur就會跟他說發生過什麼，因為無論Merlin當時蕩上城牆的意圖是什麼，到最後也是否認不了。他們都知道如果Merlin不在Arthur不會保留那律令。但，Merlin還是低低的點下頭說，“好的。”

“很好，”Arthur說。Merlin用鼻子嘆口氣，身子有點兒搖搖欲墜。Arthur皺起眉，“Merlin，何不去睡一下，你看起來糟透了。”

“謝謝。”Merlin乾巴巴地回答。站起來拖著腳步走向他的房間，然而他轉身，疑惑地看著Arthur。

Arthur揮手表示要他繼續走。“我能自已回去。我可不是完全沒用，你知道的。”

Merlin哼了聲，給了Arthur一個跟那聲音一樣的應對表情，然後蕩進他的房間，留著房門沒有關。等到聽到Merlin爬到床躺下的聲音，Arthur把腳蹺到桌子上。

他哪裡也不會去。

 

FIN

 

＃1  further out of his league than he ever been before. out of his league 感謝壇子裡同學點出字詞意思，於是我再意譯之。(咦

#2 And you are my servant. Ergo, my business. Talk.  
Ergo 問google這是拉丁文的"therefore"於是文言客串一下用"乃吾"二字。

#3 Are you any good?  
....你在行嗎？你順手嗎？你擅長嗎？any good這令人困惑的詞翻不出那果惑感啊orz

#4 if you're going to be my Court Sorcerer you're going to have to at least be decently at it  
Court Sorcerer 雖然大家都譯作宮廷法師但如果Sorcerer不是巫師而是法師那麼warlock又該翻作什麼呢？前文一直在說跳樓的是個Sorcerer我譯作巫師，要是Court Sorcerer我不譯作巫師感覺怪怪的。雖然宮廷巫師聽起來怪怪的。我還是喜歡宮廷法師/大國師之類的名字。....呃我雞血了歹勢。

#5 I won't do it unless you're there to set a good example for the rest of the magical rabble-rousers that are going to come scuttling out of the woodwork.  
magical rabble-rousers 問google的話會是 有魔法的蠱惑煽動者。我的首譯是愛煽動搞作的魔法神棍們。嘛，如有occ的話對不起？


End file.
